pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kharak-pattern Astartes bolt rifle
Inspired by Bobot073's artwork, which has a lot of awesome Raptors artwork! This piece in particular drove me to make my own take on a reasonable bolter: https://www.deviantart.com/bobot073/art/Lias-Issodon-Primaris-738670172 I think mine is more inspired by the ARX-160 than the AR-15, but in the end the result is the same: reasonable gun with reasonable gun accessories. Fluff While most bolt-based weapons in the Adeptus Astartes' armory were engineered to be use almost solely in a close quarters, shock role, a lonely techpriest from the forge world of Kharak asked himself a question: "The Emperor has truly made his angels near perfection, yet they seem to lack a means to deal out death with accuracy. Why not attempt to make their accuracy as perfect as is possible, given their hallowed flesh?" What started as a crude prototype based on the Mk. Vb Godwyn-pattern bolter with a stock attachment point at the back of the weapon soon was refined into quite a different beast - given a longer barrel and a folding stock, this techpriest found that some of the Emperor's angels could engage targets at much further ranges, well into the distance at which most other bolters became too innacurate to be used. The weapon's body itself is significantly slimmer and lighter than one would expect as well, with its built-in targeting cogitator being placed below the barrel as to make it even sleeker than it already was. While the axis of the barrel was relatively high, it still lined up just fine with the very end of the stock. Some work later saw a rare Vortex M39 mid-range optic combat sight added into the design, further augmenting its sheer accuracy and precision. But something happened, and the world of Kharak fell in heresy as soon as a batch of these bolt rifles was shipped. A cyclonic torpedo bombardment later and only a thousand of these weapons would find their way into the hands of their users. With Cawl's bolt rifle beating Kharak's own at the scale and speed at which it was delivered proved to make it a very badly-seen weapon, whose machine spirit soon took on a rather bitter disposition as it only functioned in the hands of those who appreciated the craftsmanship put into it. Combined with Kharak's heretical nature that drove the forge world to Exterminatus, this only exacerbated the problem. Its users hated it, and it hated them with every inch of plasteel and adamantine it was so lovingly forged with. Given enough time, however, a cache of these finely crafted instruments of death found their new users; ones who could actually use them effectively. The Raptors, a successor chapter of the Raven Guard whose preference for ranged combat bordered on obssessive. It was like a match made in holy Terra and sacred Mars, for each other's strengths perfectly aligned and made for a perfect tool for a perfect wielder. Even now, the Kharak-pattern bolt rifle is slandered and disgraced. But those who witnessed firsthand its finesse cannot deny it is one of the finest weapons ever put out by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Category:40k Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles